Veemon and Gatomon: It Started With a Dream
by OneLonelyPickle
Summary: Veemon; the childish, silly blue dragon Digimon. Gatomon; the mature, serious white cat Digimon. Who would have ever thought they'd fall in love? Obvious VeeGato, maybe other couples. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Veemon and Gatomon: It Started With a Dream**

Another fan fic in my V + G series, but this time it is solely VeeGato. Inspired by Sonimon's "For The Love of a Gatomon". Read and review please.

**Chapter 1**

**Veemon**

Such a magical world; here and there trees made of solid chocolate and bushes of caramel. Little rocks on the ground, actually gumdrops. The rivers, a delicious blend of soda pop and juice (Veemon's two favourite sugared beverages). The fluffy pink and teal colored clouds in the sky made of cotton candy, and a giant golden cheddar Sun. Coming upon a clearing beside a river and a few shrubs, Veemon spotted a cute like rabbit made of chocolate. He drooled and ran towards it, licking his lips and reaching out towards it. The small sugary mammal turned around to see the coming attacker.

"Ahhh! Wait, stop! I may look like chocolate, but I actually taste real bad!"

Veemon ignored him and gobbled the poor bunny up. He closed his eyes in pleasure and savoured every second of it...

Until he woke up. It was quite the surprise to him when he realized he had rolled off the bed and had started to eat one of Davis' socks that were on the floor. He wretched in disgust and threw the thing away from him, a salty, dirty taste in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue to get the taste out, and stumbled out into the hallway.

_I need some grub...and a drink...make that two drinks, and two grubs..._

As he went along his way, he saw out the window. It was quite dark at this time of night; nothing the hustle and bustle of Odaiba couldn't handle. He managed the fridge open and peered inside. Unless grogginess deceived him, there was nothing but vegetables and week old leftovers. For drinks, their was milk, water and some strange concoction near the back Mr. Motomiya would drink every morning.

_This is terrible! I can't eat any of this stuff, it's disgusting! _

He sighed and closed the door. The investigation continued for awhile; no cupboard or drawer left unturned. His heart sank as he discovered nothing but the same; unsugered, unflavoured or badly flavoured food. "Healthy" food. But such discoveries were not enough to break his resolve. Nay, he would acquire the delicious morsels he so desired. And he knew just how to get it.

He ran for the door and stopped at the entrance to grab the wallet sitting on top of the end table. He opened it and grabbed some money; he knew not how much it was but it had to be enough for something tasty. He thrust open the door and ran down the apartment hallway. He made his way down the stairs and finally outside to the cool summer night air. His destination: a food store. Location: Unknown. His only lead was the foot in front of the other.

Minutes passed and he found himself a few blocks away from the Daikanransha (the big Ferris wheel). The streets were filled with a few passers-by, and the occasional car or two, but for the most part it was silent. His face lit up as he beheld the familiar sign to his favourite food store. It had a little apple on it next to a banana and an orange. He strolled down the street and walked into the store; one could describe the flurry that then occurred but it would be a long and arduous task. Aisle by aisle the blue dragon prowled, picking up everything with bright colors, nice smells or sugary ingredients and placing it between his arms or on his head. By the end of his crusade, the short Digimon had managed to gather quite the mass. Balancing the goliath of food he now held he made his way towards the cashier at the other end of the store.

The man at the counter looked as sleepy as Veemon did a few minutes ago. He was young, and had short black hair. He saw Veemon coming towards him with his burden of snacks. His mouth dropped open and he stammered surprised noises; Veemon now dropping his load onto the counter. He breathed in relief and handed the cashier the money he had.

"Hope it's enough!"

It wasn't. Apparently, 10 yen doesn't go very far when you're purchasing food. In fact, it wasn't even enough to buy a gumdrop or chocolate ball. The man had kicked him out of the store onto the street. Veemon rubbed his backside as he stood up. He muttered things to himself about the unfairness of the cashier and of his hunger and how tired he realized he now was. Walking down the street he once again noticed the large Ferris wheel so close to him; it was hard not to considering it is always lit up at night in all manner of beautiful colors. He gazed up in wonderment; for some reason he felt compelled to take a ride.

_Too bad I don't have enough money..._

He kicked an empty pop can that was lying on the ground in front of him and it flew threw the air. It hit a brick wall with a hollow metal clang before finding its new resting place beside a dumpster. Despite knowing he couldn't ride it anyway, Veemon still made his way towards the giant attraction in downtown Odaiba. The world was a lot different at night than it was in the daytime; things Veemon hadn't previously noticed he now beheld in a new light. The twinkle of the stars, the beams of the moon and the gentle whisper of a midsummer's night breeze all gave Veemon a newfound sense of optimism.

He hummed a little tune he had heard the preceding day on the radio as he made his way down the last stretch of sidewalk. In front of him was the clearing where the Ferris wheel was situated. He ran over towards it but was stopped in his tracks when he noticed a white blur on a building in the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he now knew what it was. Crouched in a pouncing position was a familiar cat Digimon.

**Gatomon**

_"You are mine! You think you can escape my grasp just because you defeated me? BWAHAHAHAHA! I will never die...and you will always be my slave!"_

With the terrible sound of bloody whip against damaged flesh Gatomon woke up in a sweat. She was trembling and panting as if she had just run through a cold river. She closed her eyes but they did not blockade the incoming water, tears now streaming slowly down the side of her face. She had just had another nightmare of _him_... her old master. Years had now passed since she was freed from him, and it had been two since he had been "forever" defeated, yet he haunted her dreams like a stain that would not go away. Months had passed and every night was the same; a visit from a much undesired guest in her dreams, torturing and tormenting her to near insanity.

_I just want to be free..._

Finally, having as much as she could take, the little white cat Digimon got up slowly and tiptoed out into the living room, the tears now drying on her fur. She plopped herself onto the couch and placed her claws on her stomach. After a moment, she reached for the remote and turned on the television.

_Maybe some late-night TV can cheer me up._

But she could not find comfort in the electronic box. Her mind wandered off into distant corners to recall past transgressions:

"Gatomon! Eh, Gatomon! Earth to Gatomon! Wakey wakey!"

Gatomon finally noticed the annoying little winged pest next to her, perched on the stone wall she was sitting on. She was previously looking out into the distant lands, never having seen them in years since she came across Myotismon. A few weeks ago she had Digivolved to the Champion level, and had taken the place as Myotismon's top henchman.

"What!"

She snapped harshly at DemiDevimon but he didn't seem too concerned about it. He replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Lord Myotismon requires your presence right away! It's a surprise!"

Gatomon seemed intrigued but hesitant. Myotismon was a crafty villain, and a meeting with him was never good. She hopped down and started for the door that led to the corridor inside. She walked down a few passageways, opened a few doors of varying sizes and materials, and finally came across his chambers. Taking in one final deep breath and exhaling, she pushed open the large wooden door and made her way inside. There was nothing but darkness, save a small candle flickering on a desk at the other end of the room. She could make out the shape of her master, watching her, from behind his desk.

"Ah Gatomon. You've arrived as per my request."

Although he spoke with a gentlemanly elegance, there was a more sinister evil behind his words.

"O-of course, My Lord..."

She began. He stepped forward, and from behind him a lamp grew ablaze, as if by magic. Now the room was illuminated fully, and Gatomon could see the situation with open eyes. To his right were two Bakemon, and their captive was a small, whimpering Bearmon. Gatomon knew the child, and watched with wide eyes as the Bakemon hit it, and demanded it's silence. Myotismon flashed one of his signature evil smirks; once again he had the opportunity to enact pain on one of his servants.

"I have received word that you broke another rule, Gatomon. She were seen providing this slave with food. Is this true? Speak the truth Gatomon."

She just looked at his feet, wearing a countenance of pure dread and fear. She knew all too well his question was rhetorical, and didn't dare to test his patience.

"The work going on underground is of the utmost importance. There is an artifact of great wealth down there and I cannot have my workers being distracted by such foolishness as a midday snack."

Gatomon looked up at him and protested.

"My Lord! But the workers are never fed! This one hadn't eaten in days, and..."

A violent, hellish fire burned in Myotismon's eyes as he raised his hand and prepared to launch a crack of his whip upon Gatomon. Time and time again he hit her, repeating variations of the same order.

"Never look at me with your tainted eyes! I have told you before that if you even gaze at me with those obscenities I will punish you harshly!"

The torment continued for awhile, the Bakemon in the back just staring wide eyed and the poor Bearmon sobbing, covering his eyes. Eventually, Myotismon lowered his arm and brought himself back to his calm, suave self. He stared at her with a grin as she attempted to get up. But she was in too much pain and fell every time. He turned to his servants and motioned them forward. They brought him the Bearmon and the vampiric Digimon picked him up with one fell hand.

"As further punishment, I'll let you watch as I slowly wring this peon of life."

She could do nothing but look on with emotionless eyes as Myotismon squeezed the Bearmon's throat for several seconds. At first one could hear struggling and grunting as the Bearmon fought for air, but soon enough Myotismon had tightened his grip to it's pinnacle and the victim exploded into thousands of pieces of data. Turning one eye back to her, Myotismon spoke the words that would stick with her for the rest of her life:

"Always remember: You are worthless. You will forever and always be _my _slave..."

Opening her eyes once more Gatomon found herself staring out into the night sky through the balcony window. She traced a path down it to the horizon and Odaiba. First to catch her eye was Daikanransha; ever since she came to the human world she had imagined what it would be like to go on it, seeing for miles and miles, all of Japan perhaps. Now abandoning sleep, Gatomon decided to go visit the attraction once and for all. It looked so beautiful and majestic; indeed, it was a jewel among stones in the skyline of Odaiba.

_I wont be gone all night...I'll be back before sunrise; Kari will never know I was out._

She silently opened the glass door and stepped outside. She closed it behind her and leapt up onto the balcony wall. She stood there a moment, enjoying the light breeze and the fresh air. Finally, after snapping back to reality, Gatomon began her graceful leap across to the adjacent building. This continued all the way down the streets and blocks, and she admired the scenery as she went onwards. Here and there a flashy sign, shiny car or bright light. The wonders of the city at night were vast and Gatomon found herself stopping at intervals to better investigate certain sights.

Only a few dozen yards away, Gatomon prepared to leap one final time to the Megaweb building (a car exhibition hall), which was right under the beastly metal wheel. However, below her, she heard the sound of an all too familiar, though welcome, voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2**

"Gatomon! What are you doing out here!"

Veemon looked up quizzically. She was just as surprised to see him.

"Wha... hey what do you mean 'What am I doing out here!'? What are YOU doing out here!"

Veemon looked at his feet as he rubbed his tummy.

"Well...we ran out of junk food so I came out to get some...but..."

He looked back up at her with a grin.

"Say Gatomon, you wouldn't happen to have a few hundred yen would ya?"

She jumped down so she was right in front of him.

"Does it look like I have pockets? Besides, why didn't you bring your own money if you were coming to buy stuff? Sounds kind of silly to go all this way for nothing."

"I did bring money, it just wasn't enough."

She impatiently facepalmed and walked past him. He was pretty annoying and not too bright but at least he was honest. And hanging out with him beat being alone.

"Coming?" She said with a motion of her paw.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some snacks. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course...but how can we get snacks without money?"

Gatomon answered, "I have my ways..."

She got on all fours and grinned back at Veemon. "Race ya!"

Before Veemon could respond, she was off. The blue dragon had to harness all his ability to keep up with her cat speeds. Around corners, down streets, past shady looking pedestrians, the duo made their way to a shack of a convenience store.

One light bulb flickered from inside as the two looked through the front window, which was facing the street. Gatomon nodded and proceeded inside. Veemon was still panting and quite tired from having to keep up with his friend. She turned around.

"Jeez Veemon you need to get in shape! You sure you want to be eating junk foods when you can't even keep up with my 'slow' speed?"

Veemon looked up and gasped, "T...That was your slow speed!"

She didn't answer but smiled and began again towards the glass door, which, along with the window, had metal bars on the inside to prevent theft and such. Veemon finally regained himself and positioned himself beside her as the two pushed open the door.

Veemon whispered, "So do you know the owner or something?"

Gatomon shook her head slightly and looked at Veemon, "I saved him from a mugger one day. He was so happy that he said he'd give me free stuff whenever I needed it."

Veemon beamed and his eyes glinted with excitement, "FREE STUFF? WHENEVER YOU NEE..."

His statement came out as a shout, and Gatomon jumped forward to cuff his mouth. The man at the counter, who was previously asleep, jolted awake. He squinted at Gatomon, and realizing who she was, smiled and chuckled.

"My good friend, Gatomon!" The man spoke with a thick Arabian accent; indeed, the man was obviously from that area of the world, and wore a pale red turban. He was in an old, white (now more yellow) buttoned shirt and what appeared to be loose, black silk pants. A shaggy, black and grey speckled beard hung from his chin.

"Hello Abdul. It's good to see you again!"

The man stepped out from behind the counter and walked up to Gatomon, petting her gently on the head. He pointed at Veemon.

"Who's this one here? A friend?"

Veemon stepped forward to respond, "That's right! I'm Veemon, a Digimon like her! Please to meet you mister!" He held out his hand, and the shopkeeper shook it with a laugh.

"V-Mon! Hah, what a name! It's nice to meet you too little guy."

Gatomon questioned, "Sorry to come so late Abdul, but we were wondering if we could take some snacks? We have no money and we're a little hungry."

The Arab was still laughing a bit as he answered, "Oh—yeah! Take whatever you two need! I am forever in your debt, my friend." He returned to behind the counter and folded his hands together on the top. He watched the two with a grin as they each picked out what they wanted, Veemon drooling thinking about how good all of it was going to taste.

There were chips of all different flavours, chocolate bars, candies, beverages (including fruit juices, soda pops, and a bunch of other Japanese things), and some wrapped up sandwiches in a freezer. When they were finished, Gatomon had a can of carbonated lemonade and a fish sandwich. Veemon, on the other hand, had three bags of chips, eight bars of choclate, two packs of licorich, an ice cream sandwich, and half a frozen pizza.

Abdul looked at Gatomon with wide eyes and the cat Digimon could do nothing but smile sheepishly back at him. Veemon started to leave, but Gatomon caught him with a tug. She turned him around and nudged him in the side. Realizing what she meant, he bowed forward. She did the same.

"Thank you very much, sir.", they said in unison.

Abdul began to laugh again as he talked, "See, this is why I love Japan. You're all so polite, even the little Digimonsters, or whatever they call you!"

Before she left, Gatomon waved goodbye and the man returned the gesture. Out on the street the two ate their snacks sitting on the curb. Gatomon finished before Veemon, and she watched him with a curious expression while he ate. She couldn't fathom how he could fit so much food into him at once, though after remembering how Agumon could do the same, she didn't think it was all the uncommon among other Digimon after all. Once he had finished, he looked at Gatomon, and the two met eyes.

Veemon asked, "So what's the plan now?"

Gatomon looked up at the night sky, and then the ferris wheel, "I'd really like to ride it."

Veemon followed her eye and was hypnotized by the sight as well, "Yeah...it's so pretty, and the view is probably out of this world!"

From behind them, Abdul came out from his store. He stood behind them for a moment, then knelt down.

He whispered into their ears, "Do you want to go for a ride?" Both Digimon nearly jumped out of their hides and turned around to behold their friend.

"Y...yes..." they managed. Abdul reached into his pocket. He pulled out a few bills and handed them to Veemon. It totalled 800 yen, enough for a two person ride. The Digimon's face lit up.

"I don't go on it, because I'm afraid of the heights. But it is a very rare beauty, yes? And the view of the sea must be amazing." He patted both of them on the head before returning to his home.

Gatomon stopped him, "Wait, Abdul!"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks a lot for being so generous, and also, I hope you will one day ride the wheel."

He smiled, "Ah, but I don't need to ride it to know its beauties. From where I stand, looking up, and seeing the faces of those who have experience it, I can tell it is a grand trip."

"Goodbye Abdul"

"Until next we meet, Digimon Gato." With that, the man went inside. Veemon and Gatomon looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go" said Gatomon

"Mhm!" replied Veemon.


End file.
